Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział IX
Antek obzierał się za gromadą kieby ten kot odpędzony od miski, a rozważał, czyby nie zawrócić, lecz widząc następujących strażników powziął nagle jakąś myśl, bo wyłamał po drodze sporą gałąź i wsparłszy się o płot obstrugiwał, pasując do ręki a zważając na burków, którzy chociaż szli jak mogli najpowolniej, zrównali się z nim pokrótce. – Kajże to pan starszy, na prześpiegi? – zagadał urągliwie. – Po służbie, panie gospodarzu, a może nam w jedną stronę, co? – Rad bym z duszy, ale widzi mi się, co nam kaj indziej drogi wypadną. Rozejrzał się prędko, na drodze ni żywej duszy, jeno co kancelaria była jeszcze za blisko, więc ruszył z nimi trzymając się kole płota i pilnie bacząc, bych go z nagła nie obskoczyli. Zmiarkował się starszy i dalejże pogadywać z przyjacielstwa i srodze wyrzekać, jako od samego rana jeszcze nic nie miał w gębie. – Naczelnikowi pisarz nie żałował, to pewnikiem i la pana starszego ostawił jakie ochłapy. Na wsiach przeciek smaków nie postawią; cóż, kluski a kapusta nie la takich panów – przekpiwał z rozmysłem, jaże młodszy, sielny parob o rozlatanych ślepiach, cosik zamamrotał, ale starszy nie popuścił ni słowa. Antek się jeno prześmiechał wyciągając coraz lepiej kulasy, że ledwie za nim nadążyli, nie bacząc już na wyboje ni kałuże wieś była pusta, jakby wymarła, i słońce tak doskwierało, że jeno niekiedy co ta ktoś wyjrzał za nimi lub kajś w cieniach zabielały dziecińskie głowiny, a tylko jedne pieski przeprowadzały ich wiernie z niemałym jazgotem i docieraniem. Starszy zakurzył papierosa i strzyknąwszy przez zęby jął się użalać, jak to on nie zazna nigdy spokojnej nocy ni dnia, bo cięgiem służba i służba. – Pewnie, co niełacno tera wyciągnąć choćby co niebądź od chłopów... Strażnik jeno zaklął sięgając jaże do maci, ale Antek, że mu się to już zmierziły te kluczenia, ścisnął mocniej kijaszek i rzekł całkiem zaczepnie: – Prawdę powiem, a to z waszej służby tyla jeno jest profitu, co się po wsiach naszczekają pieski, a jaki taki zbędzie ostatniej złotówki. I to jeszcze starszy ścierpiał, chociaż już pozieleniał ze złości, a za pałaszem macał, ale dopiero kiej doszli ostatniej chałupy, rzucił się z nagła na Antka i krzyknął kamratowi: – Bierz go! Źle się jednak wybrali, bo nim poredzili go przytrzymać odciepnął ich precz kiej kondle, uskoczył w bok pod chałupę, wyszczerzył zęby kiej wilk i trząchając kijem zawrzał przyduszonym, urywanym głosem: – Idźcie swoją drogą... ze mną nie wygracie... nie dam się i czterem... a kły powybijam kiej psom. Czego chcecie ode mnie?... w niczym nie winowatym... A szukacie bitki, dobrze... zamówta se jeno przódzi podwody na swoje kości...A podejdź który i tknij me jeno, spróbuj! – zakrzyczał wygrażając kijem i gotów już choćby do zabijania. Strażnicy stanęli kiej wryci, gdyż chłop był ogromny, rozwścieklony i kij jaże mu warczał w garściach, więc starszy widząc, że to nie przelewki, sprobował wszystko obrócić w żart. – Ha! ha! sławno, a to się nam udała szutka! – i trzymając się za boki, niby to od śmiechu, zawrócił z powrotem, ale uszedłszy kilkanaście kroków pogroził mu pięścią i zgoła już inaczej zawrzeszczał: – My się jeszcze zobaczym, panie gospodarzu, i pogadamy. – A niech cie ta przódzi zaraza spotka! – odkrzyknął na odlew. – Hale, strach go sparł, to się żartem wykręca, pogadam i ja z tobą, niech no cię jeno kaj zdybię na osobności – mruczał bacząc, póki mu z oczów nie zeszli. – Tamten poszczuł na mnie, głupi, myślał, co me wezmą kiej psy zająca. To za mój opór, juści, prawda mu nie w smak – rozmyślał i doszedłszy pod dworski ogród, kawał za wsią, przysiadł w cieniu, abych odpocząć nieco, gdyż trząsł się jeszcze cały i spotniał kiej mysz. Przez drewniane ogrodzenie widniał biały dwór, stojący w wyniosłym zagaju modrzewi, powywierane okna czerniały kiej jamy, a na słupiastym ganku siedziało jakieś państwo i snadź przy jadle, bo służba cięgiem się kręciła kole nich, szczękały statki, a niekiedy długi, wesoły śmiech dochodził. – Takim niezgorzej! Jedzą, piją i zarówno im wszystko – myślał dobierając się do chleba ze serem, jaki mu była Hanka wetknęła w kieszeń. Pojadał wodząc oczami po wielgachnych lipach brzeżących drogę i całych we kwiatach i pszczelnym brzęku, słodki, sprażony w słońcu zapach przejmował go lubością; kajś ze sadzawki zakwakała kaczka i rozchodziło się senne nukanie żab, z gąszczów trzęsły się cichuśkie pogłoski stworzeń przeróżnych, a na polach muzyka koników podnosiła się raz po raz i przycichała, ale po jakimś czasie jęło wszystko głuchnąć, jakby zalane słonecznym ukropem. Świat oniemiał, a co jeno było żywe, przytaiło się w cieniach przed pożogą, że tylko jedne jaskółki śmigały nieustannie. Przypołudnie kipiało już takim warem, że oczy bolały od blasków i spieki, nawet cienie parzyły, ostatnie kałuże wyschły, a do tego od zbóż prawie dojrzałych i ze spieczonych ugorów pociągało niekiedy jakby z wywartego pieca. Antek wytchnąwszy galancie ruszył raźno ku lasom niedalekim, ale skoro się wysunął z cieniów na drogę zatopioną w słońcu, jaże go ciarki przeszły, i już szedł jakby przez wrzące, białawe płomienie. Zewlókł kapotę, lecz i tak koszula mu przywierała do spotniałych boków niby rozpalona blacha, zezuł i buciary, grzęznąc w piasku jakby w tym gorącym popiele. Pokręcone brzezinki stojące kaj niekaj nie dawały jeszcze cienia, żyta chyliły nad drogą ciężarne kłosy i poślepłe w żarach kwiaty zwisały pomdlałe. Upalna cichość leżała w powietrzu, a nikaj nie dojrzał człowieka ni ptaka, ni żadnego stworzenia i nikaj nie zadrgał listek ni trawka choćby najmarniejsza, jakby w oną godzinę Południca zwaliła się na świat i wysysała spieczonymi wargami wszystką moc ze ziemi omglałej. Antek szedł coraz wolniej, rozmyślając o zebraniu, że raz w raz porywały go złoście, to śmiech spierał, to przejmowało zniechęcenie. – I poradź co z takiemi! Bele strażnika się ulękną... jakby im przykazali posłuchać naczelnikowego buta, to by go i słuchali. Barany, juchy, barany! – myślał z politowaniem i złością. – Prawda, że każdemu źle, każden wije się kieby nadeptany piskorz i każden ledwie już z biedy zipie, to gdzie im się ta kłopotać o takie sprawy. Naród ciemny i zabiedzony, to nawet i nie miarkuje, co mu potrza – zafrasował się wielce za wszystkich i serdecznie zatroskał. – Człowiek to jak świnia, niełacno mu ryja unieść do słońca. Głowił się i wzdychał, a tyla mu jeno przyszło z tych rozważań i turbacji, że poczuł, jako i jemu jest źle, a może nawet gorzej niźli drugim. – Bo jeno tym dobrze, które o niczym nie mają pomyślenia! Machnął ręką i szedł tak srodze zadeliberowany, że omal nie wlazł na Żyda szmaciarza, siedzącego pod zbożem. – Ustaliście, juści, taki gorąc – ozwał się pierwszy przystając nieco. – To jest piec, to jest boskie skaranie, a nie gorąc – wybuchnął Żyd i powstawszy, założył szleje na stary, przygarbiony kark, przypiął się do taczki niby pijawka, pchając ją przed sobą z niezmiernym wysiłkiem, gdyż była naładowana workami gałganów i drewnianymi pudłami, a na nich stał jeszcze kosz jaj i klatka z kurczętami, zaś w dodatku droga była piaszczysta i srogi upał, to chociaż się wydzierał ze sił do ostatka i szarpał, a co trochę musiał odpoczywać. – Nuchim; ty się spóźnisz na szabes! – upominał się płaczliwie. – Nuchim, ty pchaj, ty jesteś mocny jak kuń! – mamrotał zachętliwie. – Nuchim, nu, raz... dwa... trzy... – i rzucał się na taczkę z krzykiem rozpaczy, pchał ją kilkanaście kroków i znowu stawał. Antek skinął mu głową i przeszedł, ale Żyd zawołał błagalnie: – Pomóżcie, panie gospodarzu, dobrze zapłacę, już nie mogę, już całkiem nie mogę – opadł na taczki, blady kiej trup i ledwie dyszący. Antek zawrócił bez słowa, zwalił na taczki kapotę i buty, ujął je krzepko i pchał tak wartko, jaże koło zapiszczało i kurz się podniósł. Żyd dreptał pobok łapiąc powietrze zadyszaną piersią i gadał zachętliwie: – Tylko do lasu, tam dobra droga, już niedaleko, dam wam całą dziesiątkę. – Wsadź se ją w nos! Głupi, stoję to o twoją dziesiątkę! No, jak to te Żydy myślą, że wszystko na świecie jeno za pieniądze. – Nie gniewajcie się, to ja dam śliczne kuraski la dzieci, nie? to może nici, igły, jakie wstążki? Nie! Może być bułki, karmelki, obarzanki albo jeszcze co? Ja mam wszystko. A może pan gospodarz kupi paczkę tytuniu? A może dać kieliszek fajnej gorzałki? Ja mam dla siebie, ale po znajomości. Na moje sumienie, tylko po znajomości! Zakasłał się, jaże mu ślepie na wierzch wylazły, a kiej Antek zwolnił nieco kroku, chycił się taczek i wlókł się poglądając nań łzawie. – Będzie dobry urodzaj, żyto już spadło – zaczął z innej beczki. – A jak nie urodzi, też mniej płacą. Zawdy na stratę gospodarzom. – Piękny czas dał Pan Bóg, ziarno już suche – kruszył kłosy i pojadał. – Juści, tak se folguje Pan Jezus, co już jęczmiona przepadły. Pogadywali z wolna o tym i owym, aż zeszło na zebranie, o którym Żyd wiedział, bo rzekł rozglądając się trwożliwie dokoła: – Wiecie, jeszcze zimą naczelnik zrobił kontrakt z jednym majstrem na postawienie szkoły w Lipcach. Mój zięć im faktorował. – Jeszcze zimą? Przed uchwałą? Co wy też powiadacie? – Może się miał pytać o pozwolenie? Czy to on nie dziedzic na swój powiat? Antek jął rozpytywać, gdyż Żyd wiedział różne ciekawe rzeczy i rad odpowiadał, zaś w końcu rzekł pobłażliwie: – Tak musi być. Gospodarz żyje z tej ziemie, kupiec z handlu, dziedzic z folwarku; ksiądz z parafii, a urzędnik ze wszystkich. Tak musi być i tak jest dobrze, bo każdy potrzebuje trochę żyć. Czy nieprawda? – Widzi mi się, co nie o to idzie, aby jeden drugiego łupił ze skóry, a jeno, bych każden żył sprawiedliwie, jak Pan Bóg przykazał. – Co na to poradzić? każdy żyje, jak może. – Ja wiem, że każdy sobie rzepkę skrobie, ale i bez to jest źle. Żyd jeno głową pokiwał, ale swoje myślał. Doszli właśnie lasu i twardszej drogi, Antek odstawił taczki, kupił za całą złotówkę cukierków la dzieci, a kiej mu Żyd jął dziękować, burknął: – Głupiś, pomogłem ci, bo mi się tak spodobało. Ruszył ostro ku Lipcom, błogi chłód go ogarnął, rozłożyste drzewa tak przysłaniały drogę, że jeno środkiem widniał pas nieba, zaś po ziemi skrzyła się rozmigotana rzeka słońca. Bór był stary i wyniosły, dęby, sosny i brzozy tłoczyły się gęstą, pomieszaną ciżbą, a dołem tulił się do grubachnych pni drobny naród leszczyn, osik, jałowców i grabów, zaś miejscami świerkowe zagaje rozpychały się hardo, pnąc się chciwie ku słońcu. Na drodze jeszcze gęsto połyskiwały kałuże po wczorajszej burzy i walały się połamane wierzchoły i gałęzie, a kaj niekaj smukła drzewina, wyrwana z korzeniami zalegała w poprzek kiej trup. Cichuśko było, rzeźwo i mroczno, pachniało pleśnią a grzybem, drzewa stojały bez ruchu jakby zapatrzone w niebo, a przez zwarte korony jeno gdzieniegdzie przedzierało się słońce, pełzając niby te złociste pająki po mchach, po czerwonych jagódkach, rozsypanych jak stężałe krople krwi, po trawach bladych. Antka tak rozebrał chłód i głęboki spokój lasu, że przysiadłszy kajś pod drzewem zadrzemał się niechcący. Przebudził go dopiero koński tupot i parskanie, a dojrzawszy dziedzica jadącego konno podszedł do niego. Przywitali się zwyczajnie, po sąsiedzku. – Ależ to piecze, co? – zagadał dziedzic głaszcząc niespokojną klacz – A dopieka, za jaki tydzień trza będzie wychodzić z kosą. – Na Modlickiem kładą już żyto aż miło. – Tam piachy, ale latoś wszędy żniwa rychlejsze. Dziedzic zapytał go o zebranie w kancelarii, a usłyszawszy wszystko, jak się odbywało, jaże oczy szeroko otworzył ze zdumienia. – I wyście się tak głośno, otwarcie o polską szkołę upominali? – Rzekłem, przeciek nie robię z gęby cholewy. – A żeście się to ważyli z tym wystąpić przy naczelniku, no, no! – W ustawie stoi o tym jak wół, to prawo miałem. – Ale skąd wam przyszło do głowy upominać się o polską szkołę? – Skąd! Przecieśma Polaki, a nie Niemcy czy to jakie drugie. – Któż to was tak namówił? – pytał ciszej pochylając się ku niemu. – Dzieci też i bez nauczyciela przychodzą do rozumu – odrzekł wykrętnie. – Widzę, że Roch nie na próżno kręci się po wsiach – ciągnął tak samo. – A wespół z panowym stryjaszkiem, jak mogą, tak naród nauczają. Wtrącił z naciskiem, patrząc mu bystro w oczy, dziedzic zakręcił się jakoś niespokojnie, zagadując o czym innym, ale Antek z rozmysłem wracał do tej sprawy i do różnych chłopskich bolączek, wyrzekając cięgiem na ciemnotę i opuszczenie, w jakim naród żyje. – A bo nikogo nie słuchają! Wiem przecież, jak księża pracują nad nimi, jak nawołują do pracy, ale to wszystko groch na ścianę. – Hale, kazaniem tyle pomoże co umarłemu kadzidłem. – Więc czymże? Zmądrzałeś, widzę, w kryminale – rzucił z przekąsem, aż Antek poczerwieniał, łypnął ślepiami, ale odrzekł spokojnie: – A zmądrzałem, bo wiem, że wszystkiemu złemu winni panowie. – Duby smalone pleciesz, a cóż ci to złego zrobili? – A to, że za polskich czasów tyle jeno dbali o naród, żeby go batem popędzać i ciemiężyć, a sami se tak balowali, jaże i przebalowali cały naród, że tera wszystko trza zaczynać od początku, na nowo. Dziedzic, że to był prędki, ozgniewał się i krzyknął: – A wara ci, chamie jeden, do tego, co panowie robili, pilnuj lepiej gnoju i wideł, rozumiesz! A język trzymaj za zębami, by ci go nie przycięli! Świsnął szpicrutą i pognał, jaże w klaczy zagrała wątroba. Antek zaś poszedł w swoją stronę, a również zły i wzburzony. – Psie nasienie! – mamrotał gniewnie. – Jaśnie pany, psiekrwie! Jak mu było potrza chłopskiej łaski, to z każdym się bratał. Ścierwo! Sam niewart i wszy pieczonej, a drugich przezywa od chamów! – srożył się kopiąc ze złości muchary stojące mu na drodze. Już wychodził z lasu na topolową, gdy naraz posłyszał jakby znajome głosy, rozejrzał się uważnie: pod krzyżem tuliła się w cieniu brzózek jakaś bryka zakurzona, zaś na kraju boru stał Jasio organistów z Jagusią. Przetarł oczy, całkiem pewny, jako mu się przywidziało, ale nie, stojali zaledwie o kilkanaście kroków od niego, zapatrzeni w siebie i dziwnie roześmiani. Zdziwił się niemało nastawiając przy tym uszy, ale chociaż słyszał głosy, nie mógł jednak złożyć i wymiarkować ani jednego słowa. – Wracała z boru, on jechał i spotkali się – pomyślał, ale w tym oczymgnieniu ukąsiło go cosik w serce, sposępniał i głuche, kolące podejrzenie zatargało kajś we wątpiach. – Nic drugiego, jeno się zmówili! – lecz dojrzawszy Jasiowe księże obleczenie i jego twarz taką jakąś świętą, uspokoił się odetchnąwszy z niezmierną ulgą, nie poredził se jeno wyrozumieć Jagusi, dlaczego się tak była wystroiła do boru? i czemu tak modrzały jej ślepie roziskrzone? czemu jej tak latały czerwone wargi, a biło od niej taką radością? Obiegał ją wilczymi, głodnymi ślepiami, gdy wypinając się naprzód wzdętymi piersiami podawała króbkę, z której Jasio wybierał jagody, sam jadł i jej wtykał do ust... – Prawie ksiądz, a chce mu się zabawiać kiej dzieciak – szepnął z politowaniem i wartko ruszył ku domowi miarkując sobie po słońcu, jako musiało już być kole podwieczorka. – Póki nie tknę tej zadry, póty i nie boli! – myślał o Jagusi. – A jak to w niego łakomie patrzała; dziw go nie zjadła. A niechta, a niechta... Próżno się jednak otrząchał, zadra i tak dolegała mu do żywego. – A ode mnie to uciekaj kieby od tej zarazy. Juści, nowe sitko na kołek, szczęściem, co z Jasiem nic nie wskóra – rozjątrzał się coraz barzej – poniektóra to jak suka, poleci za każdym, kto zagwizda. Leciał prędko, ale nie poredził zgubić tych gorzkich wspominków, jacyś ludzie go wymijali, ani spostrzegł kogo; uspokoił się dopiero pod wsią, gdyż dojrzał organiścinę siedzącą nad rowem z pończochą w ręku, najmłodszy tarzał się przed nią w piasku, a stadko podskubanych gęsi szczypało trawę między topolami. – Aż tutaj pani zawędrowała z gęsiami? – przystanął obcierając spotniałą twarz. – Wyszłam naprzeciw Jasia, tylko go patrzeć, jak nadjedzie. – Dyć ino co wyminąłem go pod lasem. – Jasia! to już jedzie? – zakrzyczała zrywając się na nogi. – Pilusie, pilu, pilu a gdzie, szkodniki, a gdzie? – wrzasnęła, bo gęsi jakoś niespodzianie dopadły do żyta stojącego nad drogą i wzieny je zajadle młócić. – Bryka stała pod figurą, zaś on rozmawiał se z jakąś kobietą. – Pewnie spotkał znajomą i pogadają. To on tu zaraz nadjedzie. Poczciwa chłopczyna, on nawet obcego psa nie przepuści bez pogłaskania. A którąż to spotkał? – Nie rozeznałem dobrze; ale zdało mi się, co Jagusię – a widząc, że stara skrzywiła się jakoś niechętnie, dorzucił ze znaczącym prześmiechem: – Nie rozeznałem, bo zeszli mi z oczów kajś w zagaje... pewnikiem przed gorącem... – Święci Pańscy! co też wam w głowie, Jasio zadawałby się z taką... – Taka dobra jak drugie, a może i lepsza! – rozgniewał się srodze. Organiścina chybciej zaruchała drutami wpatrując się jakoś pilnie w pończochę. – A żeby ci ozór odjęło, pleciuchu jeden – myślała głęboko dotknięta – Jasio miałby z taką dziewą... prawie już ksiądz... – Ale się jej spomniały różne księżowskie historie i ogarnął ją niepokój, poskrobała się drutem po głowie, postanawiając rozpytać się obszerniej, lecz Antka już nie było, natomiast na drodze od lasu podniósł się tuman kurzawy i toczył się ku niej coraz prędzej, a nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, już Jasio ściskał ją z całej mocy i skamlał serdecznie: – Mamusiu kochana! Mamusiu! – Święci Pańscy! Ady mnie udusisz! Puść, smoku, puść! – i kiedy puścił, sama wzięła go ściskać, całować a wodzić po nim rozkochanymi oczyma. – A to cię wychudzili, kruszyno! Takiś blady, synaczku! Takiś mizerny! – Rosoły na święconej wodzie nie pasą! – śmiał się pohuśtując brata, któren jaże piszczał z radości. – Nie bój się, już ja cię odpasę – szeptała gładząc go pieściwie po twarzy. – To jedźmy, mamusiu, prędzej będziemy w domu – A gęsi? Święci Pańscy, znowu w szkodzie! Skoczył wyganiać, gdyż się były dorwały żyta łuskając kłosy aż miło, potem brata usadził w bryce i zapędzając przed sobą gęsi szedł środkiem drogi rozpowiadając o podróży. – Patrz no, jak się bęben umazał! – zauważyła wskazując na małego. – Dobrał się do moich jagód. Jedz, Stasiu, jedz! Spotkałem w lesie Jagusię, wracała z jagód i trochę mi usypała... – zrumienił się wstydliwie. – Właśnie przed chwilą mówił mi Boryna, że was spotkał... – Nie widziałem go, musiał gdzieś bokiem przechodzić. – Moje dziecko, na wsi ludzie widzą przez ściany nawet i to, czego wcale nie było! – wyrzekła z naciskiem, spuszczając oczy na rozmigotane druty. Jasio jakby nie zrozumiał, gdyż dojrzawszy stado gołębi lecące nisko nad zbożami, śmignął za nimi kamieniem i zawołał wesoło: – Zaraz poznać po wypasionych brzuchach, że to proboszczowskie... – Cicho, Jasiu, jeszcze kto usłyszy! – skarciła go łagodnie, rozmarzając się myśleniem, jak to on zostanie kiedyś proboszczem, a ona usiędzie przy nim na stare lata dożywać dni swoich w spokoju i szczęśliwości. – A kiedyż to Felek przyjedzie na wakacje? – To mama nie wie, że go aresztowali? – Święci Pańscy! Aresztowany! i cóż to zbroił? A zawsze mówiłam, a przepowiadałam, że źle skończy! Taki łajdus, w sam raz było mu iść na jakiego pisarka, ale młynarzom zachciało się zrobić z niego doktora! A tak się nim pysznili, tak nosy zadzierali, a teraz synek w kryminale, mają pociechę! – aż się trzęsła z jakiejś mściwej radości. – Ależ to zupełnie co innego, siedzi w cytadeli. – W cytadeli, a to musi być coś politycznego? – zniżyła głos. Jasio nie umiał odpowiedzieć czy też nie chciał, zaś ona szepnęła trwożnie: – Moja kruszyno, tylko ty nie mieszaj się do niczego. – U nas nawet mówić nie wolno o takich rzeczach, zaraz by wypędzili. – A widzisz! Wypędziliby cię i nie zostałbyś księdzem! Ady bym umarła ze wstydu i zgryzoty! Boże mój, zmiłuj się nad nami! – Niech się mama o mnie nie boi. – Przecież rozumiesz, jak harujemy i zabiegamy, aby chociaż wam było trochę lepiej. Sam wiesz, jak ciężko, tyle nas w domu, a przychody coraz mniejsze i żeby nie te trochę ziemi, to byśmy przy naszym proboszczu musieli nieraz głodem przymierać. Wiesz, proboszcz się teraz sam godzi z chłopami o śluby i pogrzeby, sam, słyszane to rzeczy! powiada, że ojciec z ludzi zdzierał! Jaki mi dobrodziej z cudzej kieszeni. – A bo naprawdę zdzierał! – wykrztusił nieśmiało. – Co ty! Na ojca będziesz powstawał? na rodzonego ojca! A jeśli zdzierał, to dla kogo? Przecież nie dla siebie, a tylko dla was, dla ciebie, na twoją naukę – zaskarżyła się boleśnie. Jasio zaczął ją przepraszać, ale mu przerwało jakieś jazgotliwe dzwonienie, płynące gdzieś od stawu. – Słyszy mama? pewnie ksiądz idzie do chorego z Panem Jezusem. – Prędzej to dzwonią na pszczoły, żeby nie uciekły, musiały się wyroić na plebanii. Proboszcz więcej teraz pilnuje swojego byka i pasieki niźli kościoła. Dochodzili właśnie smętarza, gdy naraz sypnął się na nich brzękliwy szum, że Jasio ledwie zdążył krzyknąć na furmana: – Pszczoły! trzymajcie konie, bo się spłoszą. Jakoż nad placem kościelnym huczał ogromny rój, niósł się górą kieby rozbrzęczana chmura, kołował upatrując sposobnego miejsca, to zniżał się przepływając między drzewami, a za nim leciał ksiądz w portkach jeno i koszuli, bez kapelusza, zaziajany i nieustannie machający kropidłem, zaś Jambroż skradając się bokami, w cieniach, przydzwaniał zajadle i wrzeszczał; obiegli plac parę razy nie zwalniając ani na chwilę, gdyż pszczoły opadały coraz niżej, jakby zamierzając opaść na który z domów, że już dzieci pierzchały spod ścian, ale naraz poderwały się ździebko i szły prosto na Jasiową brykę; wrzasnęła organiścina i zadarłszy kieckę na głowę przycupła kajś w rowie, konie zaczęły się rwać, aż furman skoczył zakryć im ślepie, gęsi się rozleciały, a jeno Jasiu stał spokojnie z zadartą głową, rój zakręcił z nagła tuż nad nim i poszedł prosto na dzwonnicę. – Wody! – ryknął proboszcz puszczając się w cwał za nimi, dopadł z bliska i tak je skropił, że nie mogąc już ruchać przemiękłymi skrzydłami, zaczęły się osadzać w dzwonnicznym oknie. – Jambroż! drabina, sitko, a prędzej, bo uciekną! Ruszaj się, kulasie! Jak się masz, Jasiu, zrób no ognia w trybularzu, trzeba je podkurzyć, to się uspokoją! – wrzeszczał zgorączkowany, nie przestając skrapiać opadającego roju, a nie upłynęło i Zdrowaś, drabina stała pod dzwonnicą, Jambroż przydzwaniał, Jasio dymił z trybularza niby z komina, zaś ksiądz piął się w górę i dosięgnąwszy pszczół gmerał między nimi wyszukując matki. – Jest! Chwała Bogu, już nie uciekną! Podkurz, Jasiu, od spodu, bo się rozłażą! – rozkazywał zgarniając gołymi rękami pszczoły; nic się bowiem nie bojał, chociaż obsiadły mu głowę i łaziły po twarzy, jeno pogadując cosik do nich zbierał je do sitka i zbierał, gdyż rój był ogromny. – Uważać! burzą się, mogą ciąć! – ostrzegał schodząc z drabiny, otoczony całą chmarą wirującą nad nim z brzękiem i szumem, a zeszedłszy na ziemię poniósł sito przed sobą tak ważnie i uroczyście kieby tę monstrancję, Jasio go okadzał kołysząc trybularzem, Jambroż dzwonił pokrapiając raz po raz i w takiej ano procesji walili do pasieki za plebanią, kaj w osobnym zagrodzeniu stało kilkadziesiąt uli rozbrzęczanych, jakby w każdym się roiło. A kiedy ksiądz zajął się obsadzaniem pszczół, Jasio, dobrze już głodny i utrudzony, wysunął się cichaczem do domu. Juści, co ucieszyli się nim niezmiernie, a co tam było pisków, całowań i pytań, tego i nie wypowiedzieć, zaś skoro przeszła pierwsza radość, usadzili go za stołem i dalejże znosić przeróżne smaki a podtykać, a molestować i zachęcać do jadła, jaże cały dom się trząsł od wrzasków i bieganiny; gdyż wszyscy naraz pragnęli mu usłużyć i być jak najbliżej. Właśnie na taki rejwach wpadł zziajany Grzela, wójtów brat, rozpytując się niespokojnie, czy nie widzieli Rocha? Ale nikt go nie widział na oczy. – Nie mogę go nikaj naleźć – wyrzekał frasobliwie i nie wdając się w rozmowy poleciał dalej szukać po chałupach, a zaraz po jego odejściu zawołano Jasia na plebanię. Ociągał się, zwłóczył, ale iść musiał. Proboszcz czekał w ganku przy podwieczorku, wycałował go po ojcowsku i usadziwszy przy sobie rzekł wielce łaskawie: – Rad jestem, żeś przyjechał, będę miał z kim odmawiać brewiarz! Ale wiesz, ile mam tegorocznych rojów? Piętnaście! A mocne, jak stare, już niektóre zarobiły miodem po ćwierć ula! Wyroiło się więcej, Ambrożemu kazałem pilnować pasieki, ale usnęła trąba, i pszczółki fiut... na bory i lasy. A jeden rój ukradł mi młynarz! No, mówię ci, że ukradł! Uciekły na jego gruszę, zabrał jak swoje i ani chciał słuchać o oddaniu! Zły o byka, to mści się na mnie, jak może, rabuś jeden. Słyszałeś to już o Felku? Te gałgany to tną jak osy, a sio! – zajęczał opędzając się chusteczką od much, padajacych mu cięgiem na łysinę. – Tylko tyle, że siedzi w cytadeli. – Żeby się choć na tym skończyło! Doigrał się, co? A mówiłem, a przekładałem, nie słuchał osieł jeden i ma teraz bal! Stary ryfa i bufon, ale Felka szkoda, zdolna szelma, po łacinie umie ekspedite, że i biskup lepiej nie potrafi. Cóż, kiedy we łbie pstro i dalejże wybierać się z motyką na słońce... A powiedziano: jakże to... aha! czego nie wolno, nie rusz, a co zakazane, obchodź z daleka. Pokorne cielę dwie matki ssie... tak... – ciągnął ciszej i już coraz słabiej, opędzając się przed muchami. – Zapamiętaj to sobie, Jasiu! No, mówię, zapamiętaj! – zwiesił głowę zapadając w głęboki fotel, ale gdy Jasio powstał z krzesła, otworzył oczy i zamamrotał: – Zmęczyły mnie pszczółki! A przychodź wieczorami na brewiarz. Ale uważaj na siebie i nie spoufalaj się ż chłopami, bo kto się zada z plewami, tego świnie zjedzą! No, mówię, zjedzą i basta! – przysłonił łysinę chustką i zachrapał już na dobre. Snadź tak samo myślał organista, albowiem kiedy parobek wyprowadzał konie na pastwisko i Jasio skoczył na jednego, stary zakrzyczał: – Zleź mi zaraz! Nie pasuje, żeby ksiądz jeździł na oklep i zadawał się z pastuchami! Strasznie chciało mu się jechać, ale zlazł jak niepyszny i ponieważ mrok już zapadał, poszedł za ogrody odmówić wieczorne pacierze, ale mógł się to zebrać w sobie, kiedy jakaś dzieuszyna piesneczka dzwoniła gdzieś niedaleko i baby rajcowały w jakimś sadzie, że każde słowo leciało po rosie, i wrzeszczały dzieci kąpiące się w stawie, kajś znów śmiechy się zatrzęsły, to ryki krów, to księże perliczki darły się przenikliwie i cała wieś huczała przeróżnymi pogłosami niby ten ul rozbrzęczany, że cięgiem mu się myliło, a gdy nareszcie uchwycił wątek i przyklęknąwszy pod żytem wtopił rozmodlone oczy w to niebo rozgwiażdżone i poniósł duszę kajś w zaświaty, buchnęły od wsi takie przeraźliwe krzyki, lamenta i przeklinania, że poleciał ku domowi wystraszony wielce i niespokojny. Matka właśnie wyszła go wołać na kolację. – Co się tam stało? Biją się czy co? – Józef Wachnik wrócił z kancelarii trochę pijany i pobił się ze swoją. Dawno się już babie należała porządna frycówka. Nie bój się, nic jej nie będzie. – Ależ krzyczy, jakby ją ze skóry obdzierał. – Zwyczajne babskie wrzaski, żeby ją prał kijem, toby była cicho! Odbije mu ona jutro za swoje, odbije! Chodź, kruszyno, bo kolacja przestygnie. Ledwie tknął jadła i czując się wielce zdrożony, zaraz położył się spać. Ale rano, jak tylko słońce zaświeciło, już był na nogach. Obleciał pole, przyniósł koniom koniczyny, podrażnił księże indory, jaże się rozbulgotały, przywitał pieski, że dziw łańcuchów nie pozrywały z radości, sypnął ziarna gołębiom, pomógł młodszemu wypędzać krowy, narąbał drzewa za Michała, spenetrował w sadzie dojrzewające małgorzatki, pofiglował ze źrebakiem i był wszędy i wszystko witał całującymi oczami, jak przyjacioły serdeczne, jak braty rodzone, nawet te malwy osypane kwiatem, nawet te prosięta grzejące się na słońcu, nawet pokrzywy i chwasty; przytajone pod płotami, aż matka biegająca za nim rozkochanymi spojrzeniami szeptała z pobłażliwym uśmiechem: – Wariacie jeden! wariacie! A on snuł się i promieniał jako ten dzień lipcowy, jasny, roześmiany, rozsłoneczniony, wezbrany ciepłem i ogarniający wszystek świat duszą miłującą, ale skoro zadzwoniła sygnaturka, rzucił wszystko i poleciał do kościoła. Proboszcz wyszedł z wotywą, poprzedzał go Jasio w nowej komży, przybranej świeżo czerwonymi wstęgami, organy zagrały przebieraną, hukliwą nutą, z chóru podniósł się grubachny głos, od którego zadrgały światła, kilkanaście osób przyklękło przed ołtarzem – i zaczęło się nabożeństwo. Jasio, chociaż służył do mszy, a w przerwach żarliwie się modlił, jednak dostrzegł Jagusię klęczącą nieco z boku i co podniósł głowę, to widział jej modre, błyszczące oczy wlepione w siebie i jakiś przytajony uśmiech na rozchylonych, czerwonych wargach. Zaraz po kościele zabrał go ksiądz na plebanię i zasadził do pisania, że dopiero po południu wyrwał się na wieś odwiedzać znajomków. Najpierw zaszedł do Kłębów, gdyż siedzieli najbliżej, przez dróżkę jeno, w chałupie jednak nie zastał nikogo, a tylko w sieniach, wywartych na przestrzał, cosik zaruszało się w kącie, a jakiś głos zachrypiał: – Dyć to ja, Jagata! – uniesła się rozkładając ręce ze zdumienia – Jezu, pan Jasio! – Leżcie spokojnie. Chorzyście, co? – pytał troskliwie i przysunąwszy se pieniek przysiadł blisko, ledwie rozpoznając jej twarz wyschniętą kiej ziemia. – Jeno już Pańskiego miłosierdzia czekam – głos jej zabrzmiał uroczyście. – Cóż to wam jest? – A nic, śmierć se we mnie rośnie i na żniwo czeka Kłęby me ano przytuliły, bym se u nich pomarła, to pacierz mówię i wyglądam cierpliwie onej godziny, kiej kostucha zapuka i powie: pódzi, duszo umęczona. – Czemuż do izby was nie przeniosą? – Hale, póki nie pora, to co ta bede im zabierała miejsce... i tak cielaka musiały ze sieni wyprowadzić. Ale mi przyobiecały, że na tę ostatnią moją godzinę to me przeniosą do izby, na łóżko pod obrazy, i świecę mi zapalą...i księdza sprowadzą... a potem we świąteczne szmaty me przyobleką i pochowek sprawią gospodarski. Juści, dałam na wszystko... a ludzie poczciwe sieroty może nie ukrzywdzą. Niedługo przeciek bede im tu zawalać, nie... i przy świadkach mi przyobiecały, przy świadkach. – A nie przykrzy się wam samej? – głos mu nasiąkł żałością i łzami. – Całkiem mi dobrze, paniczku. A mało to świata dojrzę se przez drzwi? kto przejdzie drogą, kto gdziesik zagada, kto i zajrzy, kto nawet rzuci to poczciwe słowo, że jakbym se po wsi wędrowała. A pójdą wszystkie do roboty, to kokoszki pogrzebią w śmieciach, gadzina pochrząka za ścianą, pieski zajrzą, wróble wpadną do sieni, słońce ździebko poświeci przed zachodem, a niekiej wisus jaki ciepnie pecyną i dzionek zleci, ani się człowiek spodzieje. A nocami też do mnie przychodzą, juści... a niejedne... – Któż taki? kto? – zajrzał z bliska w jej otwarte, a jakby niewidzące oczy. – A te moje, co się im już dawno pomarło, a te powinowate i znajome. Prawdę mówię, paniczku, przychodzą... A kiedyś – szeptała z uśmiechem nieopowiedzianego szczęścia i słodyczy – to przyszła do mnie Panienka i powieda cichuśko: "Leż se, Jagato, Pan Jezus cię wynagrodzi!..." Sama Częstochowska, zaraz poznałam... w koronie ano była, w płaszczu, a cała we złocie i koralach. Pogładziła me po głowie i rzekła: "Nie bój się, sieroto, gospodynią se będziesz pierwszą na niebieskim dworze, panią se będziesz, dziedziczką..." I tak se gaworzyła starucha kiej ta zasypiająca ptaszka, zaś Jasio przychylony nad nią słuchał i patrzał kieby w jakąś nieodgadnioną głąb, kaj cosik tajnego bulgoce i gada, i błyska, i coś takiego się dzieje, czego już zgoła człowieczy rozum nie rozbierze. Zrobiło mu się jakoś strasznie, ale nie poredził się oderwać od tej kruszyny ludzkiej, od tego zetlałego źdźbła, co drgając, kieby ten promień gasnący w mroku, jeszcze se śnił o dniach nowego żywota. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak z bliska zajrzał w człowieczą, nieubłaganą dolę, to i nie dziwota, że przejął go luty strach, żałość ścisnęła duszę, łzy zatopiły oczy, współczująca litość przygięła go do ziemi, a gorąca, proszalna modlitwa sama się już rwała z warg roztrzęsionych. Stara przecknęła się i unosząc głowę szepnęła w zachwycie: – Janioł przenajświętszy! księżyczek mój serdeczny! On zaś potem długo stał pod jakąś ścianą grzejąc się w słońcu i ciesząc oczy tym dniem jasnym i życiem, jakie wrzało dokoła. Bo i cóż, że tam jakaś dusza człowiekowa skamlała w pazurach śmierci. Słońce nie przestało świecić, szumiały zboża, białe chmury przepływały wysoko, wysoko, dzieci bawiły się po drogach, rumieniły się po sadach jabłka dojrzewające, w kuźni biły młoty, jaże rozlegało się na całą wieś, ktoś wóz rychtował, ktoś kosę nakuwał sposobiąc się do żniw, pachniał chleb świeżo upieczony, rajcowały kobiety, chusty suszyły się po płotach, ruszali się po polach i obejściach, jako dnia było, jak zawdy, gmerał się rój ludzki wśród trosk i zabiegów ani nawet myśląc, kto tam pierwszy stoczy się z brzega. Zaśby ta komu przyszło co z tego. Więc i Jasio prędko się otrząsnął ze smutku i poszedł na wieś. Posiedział czas jakiś przy Mateuszu, któren Stachową chałupę wyciągał już do zrębu; postał nad stawem z Płoszkową bielącą płótno; odwiedził chorą Józkę; nasłuchał się wyrzekań wójtowej; przyjrzał się w kuźni, jak kowal stalił kosy i nacinał ostrza sierpów; zajrzał i na ogrody, kaj pracowało najwięcej dzieuch i kobiet, a wszędy wielce byli mu radzi, witając przyjacielsko i patrząc na niego z niemałą dumą: boć lipeckie to było dziecko, więc jakby w krewieństwie ze wszystkimi. A dopiero na samym ostatku wstąpił do Dominikowej; stara siedziała przed domem i przędła wełnę, dziwił się temu, gdyż oczy miała przewiązane. – Palcami zmacam i też wiem, jaka nitka, cienka czy ogrubnia – tłumaczyła i bardzo ucieszona z jego odwiedzin, zawołała na Jagusię zajętą kajś w podwórzu. Przyleciała zaraz, nieco ino rozdziana, bo tylko we wełniaku i w koszuli, ale dojrzawszy Jasia przysłoniła piersi rękami i sczerwieniwszy się kiej wiśnia uciekła do chałupy. – Jaguś, a wynieś no mleka, to może pan Jasio się przechłodzi! Wyniesła pokrótce pełną doinkę i garnuszek, przybrana już w chusteczkę na głowie, lecz tak jakoś zesromana, że kiej wzięła nalewać mleko, ręce jej latały i bladła, to czerwieniła się na przemian, nie śmiejąc podnieść oczów. I cały czas nie odezwała się do niego ani słowa i dopiero kiej poszedł, odprowadziła go na drogę, patrząc za nim, póki jej z oczów nie zginął. Niewypowiedzianie parło ją cosik za nim i tak strasznie ponosiło, że aby się nie dać pokusić, wpadła do sadu, chyciła się oburącz jakiegoś drzewa i przytulając się do niego stanęła bez tchu prawie i przytomności, nakryta, niby płaszczem, gałęziami, zwisłymi od jabłek; stała z przywartymi powiekami, z uśmiechem zatajonym w kątach warg, pełna szczęśliwości, a zarazem lęku, i pełna jakowychś łez słodkich i lubego dygotu, jak wtedy, kiej patrzała na niego przez okno, w tamtą noc wiośnianą. Ale i Jasia jakby ciągnęło za nią, bo chociaż bezwolnie, a zaglądał do nich niekiedy na krótką chwilę i odchodził dziwnie rozradowany, a już co dnia widywał ją w kościele, klęczała zawdy przez całą mszę, a tak wielce rozmodlona i jakby wniebowzięta, że spoglądał na nią ze słodkim wzruszeniem, opowiadając kiedyś o jej pobożności: Matka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Ma za co przepraszać Pana Boga, ma... Jasio miał duszę czystą kieby ten najbielszy kwiat, to i nie zrozumiał przytyku, a że przychodziła do nich, że ją wszyscy w domu lubili, że widział, jaka była pobożna, tomu ani postało w głowie jakie niebądź posądzenie; zdziwił się tylko teraz, że od jego przyjazdu nie była jeszcze ani razu. – Właśnie posłałam po nią, bo mam dużo do prasowania – odrzekła matka. I przyszła wkrótce tak wystrojona, że Jasio aż się zdumiał. – Cóż to, idziecie na wesele? – A może przysłali do was z wódką? – zapiszczała któraś z dziewczyn. – Zaśby ta kto śmiał, dyć bym go przepędziła na cztery wiatry! – ośmiała się kraśniejąc kieby róża, że to wszyscy na nią patrzeli. Stara zapędziła ją zaraz do prasowania, poleciały za nią organiścianki wraz z Jasiem i tak się im wkrótce zrobiło wesoło, tak gruchali śmiechem z bele głupstwa i wrzeszczeli, jaże organiścina musiała przykarcać: – Cichocie, sroki! Jasiu, idź lepiej do ogrodu, nie wypada ci tu suszyć zębów. To rad nierad wziął książkę i powlókł się jak zwykle w pole, i tam kajś daleko za wsią, na miedzach, pod gruszami, na granicznych kopcach, przesiadywał zagłębiony wczytaniu albo jeno se medytujący. Ale Jagusia dobrze już znała te samotne schroniska, dobrze wiedziała, kaj go szukać utęsknionymi oczami, kaj się nieść do niego choćby jeno tą myślą radosną; krążyła bowiem kole niego kieby ten motyl w kręgu światła i krążyć musiała, parło ją za nim niepowstrzymanie i wlekło tak nieprzeparcie, że się już dała bez pamięci na wolę tej jakiejś lubej mocy, dała się jakby wodom spienionym, co ją ponosiły w jakoweś wyśnione światy szczęśliwości, dała się wszystką duszą i sercem, ani nawet myśląc, na jaki brzeg ją wyniesą ni na jaką dolę. I czy się późną nocą kładła do snu, czy się rankiem zrywała z pościeli, to zawdy jednym pacierzem dygotało jej serce: – Obaczę go znowu! obaczę! A nieraz, kiedy klęczała przed ołtarzem i ksiądz wyszedł ze mszą, i zagrały przejmującą nutą organy, i wionęły kadzielne dymy, i roztrzęsły się gorące szepty pacierzy, i kiedy zapatrzyła się rozmodlonymi oczami w Jasia, któren biało przybrany, smukły, śliczny, ze złożonymi rękami snuł się w tych dymach i kolorach, jakie biły z okien, to się jej widziało, co żywy janioł zestąpił z obrazu i oto płynie ku niej ze słodkim prześmiechem... idzie... że raje otwierały się w jej duszy, padała na twarz w proch, przywierając wargami do miejsc, kaj przeszły jego stopy, i porwana zachwyceniem, śpiewała wszystką mocą człowieczej szczęśliwości: – Święty! Święty! Święty! A nieraz i msza się skończyła, i ludzie się porozchodzili, i Jambroż już w pustym kościele przedzwaniał kluczami, a ona jeszcze klęczała, zapatrzona w puste po Jasiu miejsce, rozmodlona przenajświętszą cichością upojenia, tą radością nabrzmiałą do bólu, tymi jeno łzami, co jej same spływały z oczów, kiej ziarna pełne, ważkie i przeczyste. Że już dnie były dla niej jako te ciągłe święta, jako te uroczyste odpusty w nieustannej radości nabożeństwa, jakie się cięgiem odprawiało w jej, duszy, bo kiedy wyjrzała w pole, to dzwoniły jej tym samym dojrzałe kłosy, dzwoniła spieczona ziemia, dzwoniły sady przygięte pod ciężarem owoców, dzwoniły bory dalekie i te wędrujące chmury, i ta przenajświętsza hostia słońca, wyniesiona nad światem, a wszystko śpiewało wraz z jej duszą jeden niebosiężny hymn dziękczynienia i radości: – Święty! Święty! Święty! Hej, jaki to świat śliczny, kiej się nań patrzą rozmiłowane oczy! A jaki to człowiek mocen w onej świętej godzinie! Z Bogiem by się zmagał, śmierci by się nie dał, nawet doli by się przeciwił. Życie mu jednym weselem, a bratem choćby i ten stwór najmarniejszy! Przed każdym dniem by klękał w podzięce, każdej nocy by błogosławił i na każdym miejscu wszystek by się rozdawał między bliźnie, a bogaczem ostaje, a cięgiem mu jeszcze przybywa mocy, kochania i dni barzej cudnych. Światami dusza się jego nosi, górnie we gwiazdy patrzy z bliska, nieba zuchwale sięga, o wiecznej śni szczęśliwości, bo się jej widzi, że nie ma już kresu ni zapory la jej mocy i kochania. Tak się to i Jagusi widziało w tę porę miłowania. Dnie szły zwyczajne, dnie znojnych przygotowań do żniw, a ona uwijała się przy robotach rozśpiewana niby skowronek, niestrudzenie radosna i weselnie rozkwitła, kieby ta róża w jej ogródku, kieby te malwy smukła i kieby ten kwiat na Bożym zagonie najśliczniejsza i tak ciągnąca oczy, tak wabiąca jarzącymi ślepiami, tak cięgiem roześmiana, że nawet starzy chodzili za nią oczami, zaś parobcy zaczęli się znowu kole niej kręcić i wzdychający wystawać pod jej chałupą, ale odprawiała każdego. – Żebyś nawet wrosnął w ziemię, to i tak niczego nie wystoisz – szydziła. – Z kużdego się już prześmiewa! A harna kieby dziedziczka! – skarżyli się przy Mateuszu, który jeno westchnął żałośnie, gdyż nawet on tyla jeno wskórał, co mógł niekaj o zmierzchu pogadywać z Dominikową a patrzeć za Jagusią zwijającą się po izbie i słuchać jej prześpiewek. Patrzał też i nasłuchiwał tak gorąco, że odchodził coraz chmurniejszy i coraz częściej zaglądał do karczmy, a potem w chałupie wyprawiał różne brewerie. Juści, co już najbarzej dostawało się Teresce, że już chodziła ledwie żywa ze zgryzoty, toteż spotkawszy kiedyś Jagusię odwróciła się od niej plecami i splunęła. Ale Jagusia, zapatrzona kajś przed się, przeszła nawet jej nie widząc. Tereska rozgniewana zwróciła się do dzieuch, pierących nad stawem. – Widziałyście, jak się to pawi! A to przejdzie i ani już spojrzy na kogo. – A wystrojona jakby na odpust. – Jakże, do samego połednia przesiaduje przy czesaniu. – I cięgiem se kupuje wstęgi a stroiki – dogadywały zawistnie, bo znów od jakiegoś czasu, niech się jeno pokazała na wsi, chodziły za nią babie spojrzenia ostre kiej pazury i jadowite kieby żmije. Brały ją też na ozory przy leda sposobności, a nicowały, że niech Bóg broni, nie mogły jej bowiem darować, że się stroiła jak żadna i że była ponad wszystkie urodniejsza, żeby już nie spominać, co wyprawiała z chłopami. – Wynosi się nad drugie, jaże trudno ścierpieć! – I przystraja się kieby dziedziczka i skąd to na to bierze! – Cie, a za cóż to wójt ma u niej łaski? – Powiadają, jako i Antek nie skąpi – przepowiadały se na ucho gospodynie zebrawszy się w opłotkach Płoszkowej. – Antek dba tyla o nią, co pies o piątą nogę – wtrąciła Jagustynka – tam jest w przygodzie ktoś drugi! – zaśmiała się tak domyślnie, że jęły ją molestować na wszystkie świętości, ale się nie wygadała, jeno im w końcu rzekła : – Ja to plotów nie roznoszę. Macie oczy, to wypatrzcie same. Jakoż od tej chwili sto par ślepiów jeszcze zacieklej poszło na prześpiegi trop w trop za Jagusią, kiej te gończe za zajączkiem. Ale Jagusia, chociaż na każdym kroku spotykała te przyczajone, stróżujące ślepie, nie domyślała się niczego; co ją tam zresztą obchodziło; kiej mogła w każdej porze obaczyć Jasia i topić się w jego oczach na śmierć. Na organistówkę zaglądała prawie już co dnia i zawdy w takim czasie, gdy Jasio był w domu, że nieraz kiej zasiadał z bliska i kiej poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, to dziw nie omdlewała z lubości, oblewał ją war, nogi się trzęsły i serce łomotało kieby młotem, zaś indziej, gdy w drugim pokoju nauczał siostry, to jaże dech przytajała zasłuchana w jego głosie niby w tym słodkim dzwonieniu, aż organiścina spostrzegła: – Co tak pilnie nasłuchujecie? – Bo pan Jasio tak prawi naucznie, że niczego nie poredzę wyrozumieć! – Chcielibyście! – zaśmiała się pobłażliwie. – Abo to w małych szkołach się uczy przyrzuciła z dumą, wdając się w szeroką pogawędkę o synu, lubiła ją bowiem i rada zapraszała, że to Jagusia chętna była do pomocy przy każdej robocie, a przy tym często gęsto i przynosiła co niebądź; to gruszek, to jagódek, to nawet niekiej i osełkę świeżego masła. Jagusia wysłuchiwała zawdy tych opowiadań z jednaką żarliwością, lecz skoro Jasio ruszył się z domu, i ona śpieszyła się niby to do matki; strasznie bowiem lubiała naglądać za nim z daleka i nieraz przyczajona we zbożu lub za jakimś drzewem patrzała w niego długo i z taką tkliwością, że nie mogła się powstrzymać od płaczu. Ale już najmilsze były la niej te krótkie, nagrzane, jasne noce, że kiej jeno matka zasnęła, wynosiła pościel do sadu i leżąc na wznak, zapatrzona w niebo migocące przez gałęzie, zapadała w jakieś przenajsłodsze niezmierzoności marzenia. Upalne wiewy nocy muskały ją po twarzy, gwiazdy zaglądały w oczy szeroko otwarte, nabrane zapachami głosy ciemnic, głosy pełne niepokojącego żaru i lubości, zadyszane szepty liści, senne, urywane szmery stworzeń, jakby stłumione westchnienia, jakby wołania, idące kajś spod ziemi, jakby chichoty strwożone, lały się w nią dziwną muzyką i przejmowały warem, dygotem, zapierały dech i prężyły w takich ciągotkach, że staczała się na chłodne, oroszone trawy, padając ciężko jak owoc dostały... i leżała bezwładnie wezbrana jakąś świętą, rodną mocą, niby te pola dojrzewające, niby te gałęzie owocem ciężarne, niby ten łan źrałej pszenicy, gotów się dać sierpom, ptakom czy wichrom, bo już na każdą dolę zarówno tęsknie czekający. Takie to miała Jagusia te krótkie, nagrzane, jasne noce i takie to te skwarne, rozprażone dnie lipcowe, że mijały kieby sen słodki, cięgiem pragniony. Chodziła też jak we śnie, ledwie już miarkując, kiedy był dzień, a kiedy noc. Dominikowa czuła, że się z nią wyrabia cosik dziwnego, ale nie mogła wyrozumieć, więc tylko się radowała jej niespodzianej i żarliwej pobożności. – Powiem ci, Jaguś, że kto z Bogiem, z tym Bóg! – powtarzała z dobrością. Jagusia jeno się uśmiechała, pełna cichej, pokornej szczęśliwości a czekania. I któregoś dnia całkiem niechcący natknęła się na Jasia, siedział pod kopcem granicznym z książką w ręku, nie mogła się już cofnąć i stanęła przed nim, okryta rumieńcem i mocno zesromana. – Cóż wy tu robicie? Jąkała się strwożona, czy aby się czego nie domyśla, – Siadajcie, widzę, żeście się zmęczyli. Wagowała się nie wiedząc, co począć, pociągnął ją za rękę, że przysiadła pobok, śpiesznie chowając bose nogi pod wełniak. Ale i Jasio był zmieszany, rozglądał się jakoś bezradnie dokoła. Pusto było na polach, lipeckie dachy i sady wynosiły się ze zbóż jakoby wyspy dalekie, wiater ździebko przegarniał kłosami, pachniało rozgrzaną macierzanką i żytem, jakiś ptak przeleciał nad nimi. – Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco! – zauważył, aby jeno zacząć. – I wczoraj przypiekało niezgorzej! – chycił ją za gardziel jakiś radosny lęk, że ledwie mogła przemówić. – Lada dzień zaczną się żniwa. – Pewnie... juści... – przytwierdzała wlepiając w niego ciężkie oczy. Uśmiechnął się i spróbował mówić swobodnie, prawie żartem: – Jagusia to co dzień ładniejsza... – Kaj mi tam do ładności! – stanęła w pąsach, pociemniałe oczy buchnęły płomieniami, a wargi zadrgały w przytajonym prześmiechu radości. – I naprawdę Jagusia nie chce iść za mąż? – Ani mi się śni, abo mi to źle samej! – I żaden się wam nie podoba, co? – nabierał coraz więcej śmiałości. – Żaden, nie żaden! – trzęsła głową patrząc w niego rozmarzonymi słodko oczami, nachylił się i zajrzał głęboko w te modre przepaście; modlitwę miała w spojrzeniu, najgłębszą i najsłodszą, i najdufniejszą, żarliwy krzyk serca rwący się w czas Podniesienia. Dusza się w niej trzepotała kiej te skry słońca nad polami, kiej ptak rozśpiewany wysoko nad ziemią. Cofnął się jakoś dziwnie niespokojnie, przetarł oczy i wstał. – Muszę już iść do domu! – skinął głową na pożegnanie i poszedł szeroką miedzą ku wsi czytając kiej niekiej książkę, to błądząc oczami, ale w jakiś czas obejrzał się i przystanął. Jagusia szła za nim o parę kroków. – Bo i mnie tędy najbliżej – tłumaczyła się jakoś spłoszona – To pójdźmy razem – mruknął, nie bardzo rad z towarzystwa, wlepił oczy w książkę i z wolna idąc czytał se półgłosem. – O czym to napisane? – spytała lękliwie, zazierając w karty. – Jak chcecie, to wam trochę poczytam. Że akuratnie niedaleczko miedzy stało rozłożyste drzewo, to przysiadł w cieniu i zaczął czytać, Jagusia kucnęła naprzeciw i wsparłszy brodę na pięści zasłuchała się całą duszą, nie spuszczając z niego oczów. – Jakże się wam podoba? – rzucił po chwili, unosząc głowę. Sczerwieniła się i uciekając z oczami bąknęła wstydliwie: – Bo ja wiem... To nie o królach historia, co? Jeno się skrzywił i wziął znowu czytać, ale już wolno, wyraźnie i słowo po słowie: o polach i zbożach czytał, o jakimś dworze, stojącym we brzozowym gaju, jakby o dziedzicowym synu, któren do dom wrócił, i o dworskiej panience, co siedziała se z dziećmi na ogrodzie... A wszyćko było utrafione do wiersza, rychtyk kieby w tych pobożnych śpiewaniach, jakby je kto wypominał z ambony, że nieraz chciało się jej westchnąć, przeżegnać i zapłakać, tak szło do serca. Ale strasznie gorąco było w tym zaciszu, kaj siedzieli, kręgiem stała gęsta ściana żyta przepleciona modrakiem, wyczką i pachnącym powojem, że ani jeden powiew nie przechładzał, a jeno w tej upalnej cichości sypał się niekiedy chrzęst obwisłych kłosów, czasem wróble zaćwierkały wśród gałęzi, bzyknęła przelatująca pszczoła i dzwonił Jasiowy głos, wezbrany dziwną słodyczą, lecz Jagusia, chociaż wpatrzona była w niego jakby w ten obraz najśliczniejszy i nie straciła ani jednego słowa, kiwnęła się raz i drugi, bo ją rozbierało gorąco i morzył śpik, że ledwie już mogła wytrzymać. Na szczęście, przerwał czytanie i zajrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Prawda, jakie śliczne, co? – Juści, co śliczności... jakbym tego kazania słuchała. Jaże oczy mu rozbłysły, a na twarz wystąpiły kolory, gdy zaczął rozpowiadać, czytając raz jeszcze te miejsca, kaj było o polach i lasach, ale mu przerwała: – Przeciek i dziecko wie, co w borach rosną drzewa, w rzekach jest woda i sieją na polach, to po co ta drukować o tym wszyćkim?... Jasio aż się cofnął ze zdumienia. – Mnie to się jeno spodobają takie historie o królach, o smokach albo i o strachach, co to jak się o nich słucha, to jaże mrówki człowieka obłażą i jakby zarzewia nasuł do piersi. Jak Rocho nieraz powiedają takie historie, to bym go słuchała dzień i noc. A czy pan Jasio ma o tym książki? – A któż by czytał takie bajdy! – buchnął wzgardliwie, głęboko zgorszony. – Bajdy! Hale, przeciek Rocho czytał o tym i z drukowanego. – Głupstwa wam czytał i same cygaństwa! – Jakże, to by se ino la cygaństwa umyślali takie cudeńka?... – A tak, wszystko bajki a zmyślenia. – To nieprawda i o południcach, i o smokach? – pytała coraz żałośniej. – Nieprawda, mówię wam przecież! – odpowiadał zniecierpliwiony. – To i o tym też nieprawda, jak to Pan Jezus wędrował ze świętym Piotrem, co?... Nie zdążył odrzec, bo nagle jakby wyrosła spod ziemi Kozłowa i stając przy nich patrzała naśmiechliwymi ślepiami. – A to pana Jasia szukają po całej wsi – rzekła słodziuśko. – Cóż się tam stało? – Jaże trzy bryki ziandarów przyjechało na plebanię. Zerwał się niespokojnie i poleciał prawie w dyrdy. Jagusia też poszła ku wsi, ale dziwnie czegoś markotna. – Pewnikiem przerwałam waju pacierze, co? – syknęła Kozłowa idąc pobok. – Zaśby ta pacierze! Czytał mi z książki takie historie, ułożone do wiersza. – Cie... a ja miarkowałam całkiem co drugiego. Organiścina pchnęła me go szukać... lecę w tę stronę, rozglądam się... pusto... tknęło me cosik, bych zajrzeć pod gruszkę... patrzę... siedzą se jakieś turkaweczki... gaworzą... Juści, miejsce sposobne... z dala od ludzkich oczów... juści... – Żeby wam ten paskudny ozór pokręciło – buchnęła wyrywając się naprzód. – I będzie cie miał kto rozgrzeszyć! – krzyknęła za nią urągliwie. Kategoria:Chłopi